


Listy do W.

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Flashbacks, Letters, M/M, Memories, Past, larry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wracam do domu, ale to nigdy nie będzie dom. Bo mawiają: dom jest tam, gdzie serce. Serce zostawiłem gdzie indziej. Ty wiesz.</i><br/>
albo<br/>
Zbliża się Boże Narodzenie, gdy Louis i Harry odkrywają, że są ze sobą związani na więcej niż jeden sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listy do W.

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych Świąt, kochani! Rok temu dostaliście na święta dodatek do DZW, w tym chciałam stworzyć coś... wyjątkowego. Na ten pomysł wpadłam w nieco nietypowych okolicznościach i autentycznie łzy płynęły mi po twarzy. Boję się, że nie udało mi się uchwycić całej magii tej idei, ale i tak jestem z niego dumna, bo to godziny pracy i wysiłku, które przyniosły efekty.  
>  Dedykacja dla cudownych la(r)ds, bo obiecałam ;)

 

Ciepły oddech owiewa jego ucho, łaskocząc je lekko.

– Mm... wstajemy, wstajemy – mamrocze ktoś, muskając płatek ustami. Harry jęczy i przewraca się na drugi bok. – Nie śpimy – dodaje ten uparcie.

– Lou – jęczy. – Nie chcę...

– Mam ci przypomnieć, ile pracy nas czeka? – pyta Louis retorycznie. Harry wzdycha.

– Już wstaję – mruczy, wymacując jego dłoń i splatając ich palce. Lou uśmiecha się lekko.

– Wcale nie wstajesz, co? – pyta cicho po kilku minutach bezczynnego leżenia i wpatrywania się w sufit.

Harry chichocze.

– Niezbyt.

Louis wywraca oczami.

– Obiecałeś Mathilde, że pomożesz jej sprzątać na strychu – przypomina. – A swojej mamie obiecałeś pierniki – dodaje. – Nie mówiąc o tym, że mieliśmy ubierać choinkę – wydyma wargę zabawnie. – Pomyśl o tym tylko. Nasza pierwsza choinka...

– Dobra, dobra, już wstaję – zapewnia Harry i przekręca się na bok. Louis wydaje z siebie zduszone sapnięcie.

– Przygniatasz mnie – skarży się. – Złaź, wielkoludzie!

– Wczoraj mówiłeś co innego – droczy się chłopak, ale posłusznie zsuwa się na brzeg łóżka. Siada i przeciera oczy, rozglądając się za kapciami.

– Głupek – śmieje się Louis, uderzając go lekko w łopatki.

– Może i głupek, ale twój – odpowiada Harry rezolutnie. – Jakiego mnie sobie wybrałeś... – zerka na niego przez ramię, poruszając brwiami zabawnie. Serce rośnie mu przy tym przynajmniej trzykrotnie, bo nie ma piękniejszego widoku niż roześmiany Louis, zakopany w pościeli, jeszcze z resztką snu na powiekach i rozczochranymi włosami.

– No to pocałuj mnie, ty głupolu – żąda Lou stanowczo, a Harry śmieje się jeszcze bardziej.

I tak robi.

 

~*~

 

Gemma wzdycha, przeciągając dłonią po zakurzonej komodzie, która musi stać na tym strychu już od lat. Na jej palcu zostaje ciemna smuga, ale wydaje się tym nie przejmować.

– Czy to nie jest trochę straszne? Pamiętam, jak bawiliśmy się tutaj w dzieciństwie jakby to było wczoraj.

– Tutaj nie – kręci głową Harry.

Siostra uśmiecha się lekko.

– Fakt – przyznaje. – Zawsze bałeś się tutaj wchodzić.

– Co oczywiście oznacza, że _ty_ uwielbiałaś się tu chować – komentuje chłopak, a ona parska miękkim śmiechem.

– Tak – odpowiada. – Siadałam w tamtym kącie i czekałam, aż mnie znajdziesz. Ale nigdy nie znajdowałeś.

– Stałem pod drzwiami i zbierałem się na odwagę, żeby wejść do środka – wspomina Harry, podnosząc z podłogi pudełko i kierując się do wyjścia. – I uciekałem, kiedy słyszałem, że wstajesz. Wolałem, żebyś myślała, że nie mogłem cię znaleźć, niż miała mnie na tchórza.

– Zaczekaj – zatrzymuje go Gemma. Zaskoczony, przystaje i unosi brwi.

– Co jest? – pyta. Ta podchodzi do niego i wyjmuje mu karton z rąk. Odstawia go, po czym prostuje się i kładzie bratu dłonie na ramionach.

– Nie jesteś tchórzem – mówi. – Nigdy nie byłeś.

– Ale bałem się wejść na strych – przypomina Harry z iskierką rozbawienia w oczach.

– A ja bałam się ciemności – bagatelizuje dziewczyna. – Sęk w tym, że jesteś odważny, głupolu. Bardzo odważny.

Serce Harry'ego drży. Wie, o czym mówi Gemma. Rumieni się. Zawsze nieco onieśmielało go rozmawianie o uczuciach. A do tego sprowadza się każdy temat, związany z Louisem. Bo musiałby być głupi, żeby nie wiedzieć, że właśnie jego siostra ma na myśli.

Sam tak naprawdę nie uważa się za dzielnego. Louis był jedynym odważnym wyborem w jego życiu. I jedynym właściwym.

Pamięta, że tamten okres był istnym piekłem. Był przerażony, kiedy zorientował się, że zakochał się w koledze ze szkoły. Może nie tyle samym faktem, ale tym, co powiedzą ludzie. Jak zareaguje jego rodzina, gdy się dowiedzą. Miał tylko szesnaście lat i naprawdę cholernie się bał. Ale potem... Potem Lou odwzajemnił jego uczucia i sprawił, że cały świat stanął na głowie. Chociaż ich związek długo pozostawał tajemnicą, nigdy nie żałował. I nie żałuje. Nawet gdy jest ciężko.

Odchrząkuje niezręcznie. Gemma chichocze, widząc jego zakłopotanie, więc znów podnosi pudełko i rusza w stronę drzwi. Siostra sama bierze jeden z kartonów i podąża za nim.

– To na razie ostatnie – woła Harry. To sprawia, że ich babcia wygląda z kuchni.

– Dużo zostało? – pyta.

– Nie, przyjadę w czwartek i to dokończymy – obiecuje chłopak, stawiając pudło przy schodkach. Mathilde wzdycha ciężko.

– Dziękuję, kochani – mówi. – Nie poradziłabym sobie sama z tym wszystkim.

Smutek i bezradność w jej głosie sprawiają, że Harry instynktownie podchodzi bliżej i przytula mocno. Jest od niego sporo niższa i czasem aż trudno uwierzyć, że ta kobieta kiedyś kołysała go do snu. Wydaje się być taka drobna i krucha...

– Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć, tak? – mamrocze, a babcia uśmiecha się.

– Wiem, skarbie. Widzimy się jutro, tak? – upewnia się.

Harry kiwa głową.

– U mamy.

– Słyszałam, że w tym roku będzie nas trochę więcej, co? – zauważa Mathilde. Przechyla głowę przekornie. Harry śmieje się.

– Tak, przychodzi rodzina Louisa.

– Wreszcie dowiem się, w kogo się ten chłopak wrodził – żartuje kobieta.

– Będziesz zachwycona – zapewnia Gemma, pojawiając się znikąd za jej plecami. – Wszyscy Tomlinsonowie są tacy sami – wywraca oczami. – _Zbyt_ uroczy.

Harry chce zaprzeczyć, ale gryzie się w język. Owszem, większość rodziny Lou jest miła, ale żadne z nich nie może się z nim równać. Nigdy nie spotkał tak ciepłego i kochającego człowieka.

– Grunt to dobrze się wżenić – stwierdza Mathilde, a on rzadko kiedy jest jej aż tak wdzięczny za jej akceptację.

Kiedyś strasznie bał się jej reakcji. Wiadomo, to zupełnie inne pokolenie. Ją wychowano według innych zasad. Okazała się jednak niesamowitym wsparciem. _Nie chcę znać żadnych szczegółów_ – to było jej jedyne zastrzeżenie (to nie tak, że w ogóle miał zamiar dzielić się nimi z _babcią_ ).

Kiedy żegnają się i już mają wychodzić, kobieta nagle o czymś sobie przypomina.

– Harry! – woła za nim, sprawiając, że ten przystaje i odwraca się przez ramię.

– Tak? – pyta i unosi brwi, widząc, że Mathilde niesie w jego stronę szarą skrzyneczkę. – Co to jest? – dziwi się.

– To... należało do mojego ojca – odpowiada babcia z pewnym rozczuleniem. – Lata temu powiedział mi, żebym dała ją tobie, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora. Cóż – znacząco wiedzie wzrokiem po ogołoconych ścianach. – Myślę, że teraz jest całkiem niezła.

Harry nie umie ukryć, że jest zaskoczony, ale przyjmuje podarunek bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Dziękuję? – odpowiada niepewnie.

Mathilde uśmiecha się. Jest w tym uśmiechu coś dziwnego. Wydaje się w tym momencie być tak odległa...

– Trzymaj się, kochanie – mówi. – Jedź ostrożnie.

Nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak posłuchać.

 

~*~

 

Gdy wraca do domu, od razu wpada na Louisa. Albo też Louis wpada na niego. Dość dosłownie.

– Jezus Maria – mamrocze Harry, kiedy w ostatniej chwili udaje mu się przytrzymać lecącego z drabiny mężczyznę. – Co to miało być?

Rozgląda się badawczo. Zagadka rozwiązuje się sama, kiedy jego wzrok pada na wciąż nie do końca umocowany sznur lampek nad wieszakiem.

– Co ty robiłeś, głuptasie? – kręci głową.

– Wieszałem ozdoby – oznajmia Louis dumnie.

– I o mało co się nie zabiłeś, tak? – komentuje Harry.

Lou wydyma wargę.

– To byłaby tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina – stwierdza. – Wszedłeś tak znienacka i uderzyłeś drzwiami w drabinę.

– Jasne, najłatwiej zwalić winę na kogoś innego – marudzi Harry, ale tak naprawdę nie jest zły. Pomaga Louisowi stanąć prosto i obejmuje go.

Lubi to, że jest od niego wyższy. Dawniej spotykanie się ze starszym uczniem było emocjonujące, ale teraz cieszy go, że przerósł swojego chłopaka. Kocha fakt, że cały jego świat mieści się w jego ramionach.

– Jak ma się Mathilde? – pyta Louis, kiedy udaje mu się uwolnić z uścisku.

– Jakoś się trzyma – odpowiada chłopak, zdejmując szalik i odwieszając go. To samo robi z płaszczem. – Wiadomo, że to musi być drastyczna zmiana. Mieszkała w tym domu przez wiele lat. To nie tylko cztery ściany, to też...

– ...mnóstwo wspomnień – kończy Lou, kiwając głową. – Zrozumiałe.

– Nie może się doczekać, żeby poznać twoją rodzinę – wtrąca Harry z lekkim uśmiechem.

Louis marszczy nos zabawnie, przez co serce Harry'ego bije nieco mocniej.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że żadne z nas tego nie pożałuje.

– Daj spokój – śmieje się. – Nie może być _aż tak_ źle.

– Masz rację. Jest gorzej. Święta z moją rodziną to cyrk na kółkach. Twoja mama nie wie, na co się pisze, zapraszając ich – gdera chłopak, ale obaj wiedzą, że nie mówi do końca poważnie.

– Daj spokój... – mruczy Harry, trącając jego czoło swoim. – Na pewno znajdzie się ktoś reprezentacyjny.

– No... Może pradziadek – ustępuje w końcu Louis. – Ale to tylko dlatego, że jest już zbyt stary, żeby szaleć – dodaje. – Gdybyś zobaczył go dawniej...

– Nie dziwię się – chichocze on. – Znam jednego Tomlinsona dość dobrze.

– Ach, tak? – droczy się Lou, unosząc jedną brew.

– Ach, tak. – Harry kiwa głową i rozgląda się. – A propos pradziadków. Dostałem coś dzisiaj.

W końcu odnajduje swoje siatki, porzucone przy drzwiach, by ratować Louisa przed upadkiem.

– Od babci? – zgaduje chłopak.

– Mhm. Momencik.

Na szczęście wygląda na to, że skrzynka nie ucierpiała podczas upadku. Właściwie wydaje się dość pancerna. Nie jest to delikatna, rzeźbiona szkatułka. Raczej szarozielona kasetka z mocnym zamkiem.

– Powiedziała, że należała do pradziadka i że miała ją dla mnie przechować czy coś w tym stylu.

– Prawie jak z jakiegoś filmu – zauważa Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się.

– No nie?

Przejeżdża dłonią po chłodnej powierzchni, kierując się do salonu. Lou podąża za nim.

– Jak myślisz, co może tam być? – pyta, przeskakując przez oparcie kanapy. Harry jest pewny, że kiedyś rozbije sobie w ten sposób głowę, ale nie ma już nawet siły go pouczać. Myślałby kto, że ten starszy powinien być bardziej odpowiedzialny...

– Nie mam pojęcia – mówi, siadając obok niego ostrożnie. – Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic, co mógłby chcieć mi zostawić. Nie pamiętam go najlepiej.

– Od dawna nie żyje?

Harry zastanawia się.

– Od jakichś siedemnastu lat.

– Czyli to prawdziwy powrót do przeszłości – stwierdza Louis, przysuwając się bliżej. Na twarz Harry'ego znów wpływa uśmiech. Lubi jego bliskość.

– Racja – przyznaje i przygląda się skrzyneczce nieco dokładniej. – Ale nie dała mi klucza.

– Hmm?

– Babcia. Nie dała mi do niej klucza.

Louis marszczy brwi przez chwilę, po czym sugeruje:

– Może jest otwarta?

Harry posyła mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że przetrwałaby tyle lat na tym strychu, gdyby była otwarta?

Na to chłopak wzrusza ramionami i wyjmuje mu z rąk kasetkę. Kładzie ją sobie na kolanach. A potem otwiera, przez co mina Harry'ego staje się wyjątkowo głupia.

– Wiesz, co mówią – komentuje Louis, siląc się na poważny ton. – Słuchaj starszych i tak dalej.

Harry wywraca oczami. Lou zawsze lubił podkreślać, że jest starszy. Nie odpowiada już, tylko odchyla wieko nieco bardziej i zagląda do środka. I unosi brwi.

Listy. Dużo listów. Starych, pożółkłych, miejscami postrzępionych. Przekłada je z ciekawością, zagląda głębiej. Jednak znajduje tylko więcej listów. I dziennik. Oprawiony w skórę, nieco już podniszczoną i nadgryzioną zębem czasu.

– Nie ma nic więcej? – dziwi się Louis, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

– Nie. Tylko to – odpowiada Harry powoli, przyglądając się plikowi kartek.

W niektórych miejscach atrament wygląda, jakby się rozpłynął. W innych niemal zupełnie wyblakł. Muszą być naprawdę stare. Nie czyta ich, bo wie, że to nie wypada, ale zerka na datę w prawym górnym rogu pierwszego z nich. Wrzesień 1943.

– To z czasów wojny – mówi cicho. – Korespondencja pradziadka.

– O, to może być ciekawe – stwierdza Lou. – Wiesz, gdzie walczył?

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

– Był lotnikiem – odpowiada. – Tyle wiem. Prababcię poznał dopiero po wojnie, więc to nie od niej.

– Pomyśl, ile tajemnic mogą kryć te listy – kręci głową Louis.

Harry potakuje. Po czym chowa je z powrotem.

– I tak powinno pozostać.

– Nie jesteś ani trochę ciekaw? – dziwi się chłopak.

– Jasne, że jestem – śmieje się Harry. – Ale... Nie powinno się naruszać czyjejś prywatności.

– Martwych też to dotyczy? – upewnia się Lou.

– Louis! – prycha, na co ten zaczyna chichotać. – Wróćmy lepiej do tych twoich lampek.

– _Naszych_ lampek – poprawia Louis z powagą.

Harry uśmiecha się lekko. Już wcześniej spędzali razem święta, ale te są pierwszymi, odkąd zamieszkali razem. Louis, prócz wieku, lubi podkreślać również to, że wszystko jest ich wspólne. Jak na przykład koszulka, którą ma na sobie, a która formalnie należy do Harry'ego. Nie ma jednak najmniejszego zamiaru narzekać. Ma pewną słabość do oglądania Lou w jego swoich ubraniach.

– Naszych – zgadza się. – Tylko zostaw ich trochę na choinkę! – zastrzega, na co Louis pokazuje mu język i biegiem rusza na korytarz. Jak dziecko, no jak dziecko. – Oż ty małpo ruda – chichocze Harry, zeskakując z kanapy i ruszając za nim. – Co ci zrobię, jak cię złapię? – woła z rozbawieniem.

Kasetka zostaje na stoliku.

 

~*~

 

Święta to magiczny czas, Harry nigdy w to nie wątpił. Kochał Boże Narodzenie odkąd tylko pamięta. Ale teraz... Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, jest jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowo. Z Louisem. Wszystko to nabiera większego znaczenia niż kiedykolwiek.

Mocowanie lampek, które za każdym razem i tak wiszą krzywo, a im palce odpadają już od poprawiania.

Wieszanie jemioły, które zajmuje im zdecydowanie za dużo czasu, bo Louis upiera się, że tradycji musi stać się zadość i pod jemiołą należy się całować.

Pieczenie pierniczków, które Harry obiecał mamie i które pachną tak apetycznie, że Louis próbuje zjeść je od razu po wyjęciu z piekarnika i parzy sobie język, a Harry później całuje go naprawdę długo, by zapomniał o bólu.

Kupowanie choinki, bo razem uzgodnili, że musi być żywa, żeby w domu pachniało żywicą i lasem, które jednak sprowadza się do tego, że biegają między drzewkami jak para roześmianych dzieci, ku irytacji sprzedawców i pozostałych kupujących.

Lepienie łańcuchów z papieru, które rodzi się, kiedy Harry wspomina, że jego rodzice przez wiele lat jeszcze ozdabiali choinki łańcuchami, które skleili podczas studiów, a Louisowi tak przypada do gustu ten pomysł, że niemal biegiem rusza do papierniczego i kwadrans później wraca z naręczem kolorowych bloków, przez co cały wieczór spędzają na cięciu ich i sklejaniu.

Ubieranie drzewka, w ciągu którego tłuką przynajmniej pięć bombek, które Harry sprząta pieczołowicie, bo Louis przecież uwielbia biegać po mieszkaniu boso.

Obaj są wykończeni po tak pracowitym dniu.

– Gdybym wiedział, że święta to taki męczący interes, to bym się w nie nie pakował – śmieje się Louis, padając na łóżko. Harry tuli się do niego. Wie, że nie ma tego na myśli, nie tak naprawdę. Dla Lou Wigilia zawsze była nieco trudna, bo to też jego urodziny i przez to często ludzie o nich nie pamiętali. Ale teraz jest inaczej. Harry zawsze pamięta. Zawsze.

Uśmiecha się sennie w jego pierś.

– Pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy? – pyta, zataczając palcem małe kółka na biodrze chłopaka. Louis rozpuszcza jego koczka i wplata dłoń w ciemne, miękkie włosy.

– W centrum handlowym – odpowiada powoli, z cieniem uśmiechu w głosie. – To była Wigilia. Robiłeś ostatnie świąteczne zakupy, bo twoja zakręcona siostra wymyśliła, że będzie piec pierniki i w połowie zorientowała się, że nie ma kilku składników.

Taaak, to było takie w stylu Gemmy.

– A ty byłeś zły, bo myślałeś, że znów wszyscy zapomnieli o twoich urodzinach – dopowiada Harry. – Chodziłeś między sklepami i straszyłeś staruszki tą swoją srogą miną.

– I wpadłem na ciebie.

– I wpadłeś na mnie – potwierdza chłopak. – Dość dosłownie – dodaje.

Louis szczerzy się.

– Potknąłem się o kogoś i wylądowałem prosto na tobie. Piękny początek.

– Cóż, dobrze cię zapamiętałem – żartuje Harry. Wie doskonale, że i tak by go zapamiętał. Pomijając fakt, że Louis był dwa lata starszy i w ich szkole znali go praktycznie _wszyscy_ , był po prostu najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Wtedy – i teraz.

– Tak? Może powinienem częściej się na tobie kłaść – sugeruje Lou, a on chichocze z twarzą ukrytą w jego klatce piersiowej.

Nawet jeśli to słuszna teoria, nie testują jej tej nocy. Zasypiają bardzo szybko.

Harry budzi się o trzeciej. Rozgląda się po ciemnym pokoju i wzdycha. Nie łudzi się, że uda mu się jeszcze zasnąć. Patrzy w bok, na Louisa. Jest tak spokojny, gdy śpi. W ciągu dnia zawsze jest chodzącą kulą energii, biegającym w podskokach promyczkiem. Teraz... wygląda tak łagodnie. Obserwuje go przez chwilę, po czym pochyla się, by pocałować go w czoło i na palcach wychodzi z sypialni. Nie chce go budzić.

Robi sobie kubek ciepłego kakao i siada na sofie. Owija się kocem – a jego spojrzenie pada na stojącą na stole skrzynkę. Skrzynkę pełną listów pradziadka Edwarda. Nie ma wielu wspomnień związanych z nim. Pamięta, że zawsze pachniał miętówkami. I że miał bardzo zielone oczy.

Teraz ten człowiek prawdopodobnie leży przed nim jak otwarta księga. Jest ciekawy, jest bardzo ciekawy. Ale wciąż nie wie... Być może nie powinien tam zaglądać. W końcu to prywatna korespondencja.

Tylko że jeśli pradziadek prosił babcię, by przechowała to pudełko, w którym nie ma nic prócz listów i starego dziennika, specjalnie dla Harry'ego, to musiał mieć w tym jakiś cel, prawda?

Po chwili namysłu przyciąga sobie kasetkę na kolana i otwiera. Teraz wydaje się cięższa niż wcześniej.

Wyciąga pierwszy plik listów i ostrożnie rozplata sznurek, którym są związane. Ktoś, prawdopodobnie pradziadek, złożył je bardzo pieczołowicie. Palce Harry'ego zatrzymują się na pierwszej kartce.

 

_12.05.42r._

_Eddie,_

_jestem cały i zdrów._

_Jak Twoje plecy? Mam nadzieję, że masz się lepiej niż gdy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. Trudno było odejść, widząc Cię w tym stanie. Ale wyliżesz się, wiem to. Jesteś wojownikiem, tak czy nie?_

_Jest spokojnie. O mnie nie musisz się martwić. Wysłuchuję wszystkich wieści na temat tego, co dzieje się w górze. Liczę na to, że nie wyruszysz prędko, ale nigdy nie mam pewności. Ale... to nie może skończyć się źle, prawda? Nie do końca. Nie po tym wszystkim. Gdzieś musi być droga do domu._

_Tego prawdziwego._

_Przypominam sobie tę prowizoryczną choinkę i jemiołę. Wtedy tęsknię._

_Will_

-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-

 

Wpatruje się w list jeszcze przez chwilę. Jest... ciepły. Nie ma w nim nic wyjątkowego, tak naprawdę mógł napisać go ktokolwiek – brat, przyjaciel, towarzysz broni. Nie licząc kilku uczuciowych zwrotów, wskazujących na jakąś zażyłość, jest idealnie poprawny i tak naprawdę wiele z niego nie wynika. Harry sam nie wie, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno czegoś bardziej... emocjonującego?

Odkłada list na bok i bierze następny.

 

_28.05.42r._

_Eddie,_

_jestem cały i zdrów._

_Dobrze słyszeć, że wszystko już z tobą w porządku, chociaż czasem chciałbym, żeby po prostu odesłali Cię do domu. Przynajmniej wtedy wiedziałbym, że jesteś bezpieczny._

_No, może nie do końca bezpieczny. Ale na pewno bardziej niż teraz._

_Boję się o Ciebie, to chyba naturalne... Tak myślę. To zabawne, ale niemal nie pamiętam już czasów, kiedy było inaczej. Jesteś dobry w skradaniu się w pozornie niedostępne szczeliny._

_Pamiętasz tamten dzień, nad zamarzniętym jeziorem? Mam fotografię. W kieszeni munduru. W ten sposób czuję się mniej samotny._

_Will_

-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-

 

– Harry, skarbie? – odzywa się zaspany głos za jego plecami. Harry odwraca głowę i widzi Louisa, stojącego w drzwiach sypialni. Chłopak ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Jak zawsze bosy. Przeciera oczy, gdzie wciąż czai się cień snu. – Co robisz?

– Ja... czytam? – odpowiada Harry niepewnie.

Louis ziewa i podchodzi bliżej.

– Otworzyłeś te listy? – dziwi się. – Wydaje mi się, że mówiłeś coś o prywatności.

– Tak, ale... Z jakiegoś powodu mi je zostawił, co nie? – sugeruje Harry. Lou patrzy na niego przez chwilę, po czym wskazuje miejsce na kanapie obok niego.

– Mogę?

– Jasne – oznajmia Harry i podkula nogi, by zrobić mu nieco przestrzeni. Louis siada i wsuwa się pod jego koc. Zimne stopy łaskoczą Harry'ego w łydki. – Ten jest pierwszy – mówi, pokazując leżący na stoliku list. Lou bierze go ostrożnie.

Potem czytają. Długo. Kiedy docierają do końca listów od Willa, zegar kuchenny wskazuje piątą.

– Ostatni? – pyta Louis, a Harry przebiega wzrokiem po pozostałych w kasetce kartkach. Potem kiwa głową.

– Tak, resztę pisał już ktoś inny.

 

_28.09.43r._

_Eddie,_

_jestem cały i zdrów._

_To nie będzie długi list. Mam mało czasu, ale Tobie na pewno nie muszę tego tłumaczyć._

_Jutrzejszy dzień będzie bardzo ważny. Szykuje się coś wielkiego, czuć to w powietrzu. I w kościach. Przychodzi mi do głowy tyle sposobów, na ile może się to skończyć... Nie wszystkie są dobre._

_Czy to samolubne, że się boję? Jestem lojalny. Wierny krajowi i koronie. Ale boję się. Nie chcę jeszcze odchodzić. Nie, kiedy wreszcie znalazłem powód, by żyć._

_Pocieszam się myślą, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, to nie zakończy się w ten sposób. Nawet jeśli kolejny dzień, będzie tym ostatnim, nie ma rozstań na zawsze. Bo będę czekać. Aż do końca._

_Will_

-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-

 

 

Gdy ich spojrzenia zatrzymują się na ostatniej linijce, Harry wzdycha.

– To smutne, że urywa się w takim momencie – mówi. – Myślisz, że zginął?

Louis opiera głowę o jego ramię.

– Trudno powiedzieć. Był zaniepokojony. – Robi pauzę. – Jak ci się wydaje, to było coś więcej?

– Coś więcej? – Harry posyła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Co to znaczy, coś więcej?

– Jak my – wyjaśnia. – Że coś między nimi było.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz? – dziwi się chłopak, znów patrząc na list, jakby nagle miał wyczytać z niego coś przełomowego, czego wcześniej cudem nie zauważył. Louis najwyraźniej odgaduje jego myśli, bo odzywa się:

– Nie napisałby czegoś takiego wprost, takie listy przechodziły przez miliony rąk, zanim trafiły do adresata. Ale jest tu dużo małych rzeczy... Wiesz, jak czytasz je osobno to nie zwracają tak bardzo uwagi – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Pisze mu, że tęskni. Że myśli. Że czeka. To takie... sam nie wiem... sentymentalne? Świadczące o oddaniu.

– Jestem cały i zdrów – czyta Harry, patrząc na pożółkły papier. – Każdy zaczyna się tym zdaniem.

Louis kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu i delikatnie wodzi palcem po krzywiźnie.

– Pisałbym tak do ciebie, gdybym nie mógł powiedzieć wprost tego wszystkiego, co powinienem – wyznaje cicho. – Gdybym... z jakichś względów nie mógł napisać, że cię kocham.

Harry podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego. Po prostu patrzy. Nawet nie wie, co powinien powiedzieć, ale nie musi. Już dawno nauczyli się rozumieć bez słów.

– Zobaczmy, od kogo są pozostałe – proponuje po chwili, wyciągając drugi stosik i rozwiązując sznurek. Louis zerka na listy ponad jego ramieniem i uśmiecha się.

– Charakter pisma wygląda znajomo – komentuje. I cóż, faktycznie. Litery są bardziej czytelne niż te Harry'ego, ale mają w sobie coś, co od razu przywodzi na myśl jego koślawe pismo. Jakiś charakterystyczny kształt.

– Czyli to nie jest list do pradziadka, ale od niego – zauważa, rozkładając pierwszy. Unosi go nieco, by Lou mógł czytać równocześnie z nim.

 

_09.10.43r._

_Willy,_

_mam się dobrze._

_Nastraszyłeś mnie trochę poprzednim listem. Czy wszystko u Ciebie w porządku?_

_Widzisz? Ja też się boję. To normalne, szczególnie w takiej sytuacji. Jeśli Cię to pocieszy, nie spotkałem odważniejszego człowieka od Ciebie i powinieneś to wiedzieć. Zawsze będę dumny z tej odwagi, tak jakby była moja własna._

_Tęsknię, zawsze._

_Ed_

-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-

_30.10.43r._

_Willy,_

_mam się dobrze._

_Wysłałem do Ciebie list, ale wrócił do mnie. Czy wszystko w porządku? Nie każ mi się denerwować._

_Wszyscy są nieco niespokojni. Z góry wszystko wygląda inaczej. Człowiek nabiera innej perspektywy._

_Trudno być tutaj bez Ciebie. Byłeś dobrym przewodnikiem. Często wspominam tamtą wyprawę nad jezioro. To była dobra chwila. Ale czekają nas jeszcze lepsze, prawda?_

_Tęsknię, zawsze._

_Ed_

-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-

 

 

_18.11.43r._

_Willy,_

_mam się dobrze._

_Dwa poprzednie listy wróciły do moich rąk. Martwię się, Will. Mam nadzieję, że nic Ci się nie stało? Jesteś wojownikiem. Powiedziałeś tak kiedyś o mnie, ale z naszej dwójki to Ty masz duszę lwa. Walczysz o to, prawda? Znam Cię. Tacy jak Ty walczą do końca._

_Jesteś typem bohatera, prawda? Prawda. To widać._

_Może to głupie, ale tęsknię za Twoim kichaniem. Zawsze tak bardzo rozbawiałeś tym wszystkich. Brakuje mi tego._

_Tęsknię, zawsze._

_Ed_

-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-

 

 

_02.12.43r._

_Willy,_

_mam się dobrze._

_Przypomniała mi się wczoraj melodia, którą tak bardzo lubiłeś. To był Chopin, prawda? To na pewno był Chopin. Nigdy nie wyjaśniłeś mi, czemu jest Twoją ulubioną, ale myślę, że wiem._

_Mam ochotę ją zagrać. Brakuje mi mojego fortepianu._

_Tęsknię za wieloma rzeczami, które pozostawiłem za sobą. I osobami. Ta wojna zabrała nam za dużo. Ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że przyniosła też wielu wspaniałych ludzi do mojego życia._

_Czasem żałuję, że nie poznaliśmy się w innych okolicznościach. W innym świecie._

_Tęsknię, zawsze._

_Ed_

-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-

 

_24.12.43r._

_Willy,_

_mam się dobrze._

_Dzisiaj mijają trzy lata od naszego pierwszego spotkania. Pamiętasz?_

_To były takie samotne święta, dopóki się nie zjawiłeś. Byłeś przyjazną duszą w tłumie. Nie wydaje mi się, bym mógł kiedykolwiek zapomnieć tamtą chwilę. Jak zresztą wszystko, co razem przeszliśmy. Czasem myślę, że to magiczne. Ktoś taki jak Ty trafia się raz na milion._

_Wciąż mam nadzieję, że w końcu je dostaniesz. Listy._

_Tęsknię, zawsze._

_Ed_

-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-

 

Gdy listy się kończą – na sierpniu czterdziestego czwartego roku – patrzą po sobie.

– Umarł? – pyta Harry. Jego głos brzmi nieco dziwnie. – Myślisz, że go zabili?

– Jest taka możliwość – przyznaje. – Ale... Nie można zawsze zakładać najgorszego.

– Nawet na wojnie?

– Nawet na wojnie – przytakuje Lou. Pochyla się ponad kolanami Harry'ego do kasetki i wyciąga z niej dziennik. – Co mamy tutaj?

Odpina ciężką klamrę i ostrożnie otwiera. Kartki są jednak dobrze zachowane. Oczywiście pożółkły już i pachną starym pergaminem, lecz wciąż wydają się mocne. Louis przytrzymuje na pierwszej stronie i przesuwa palcem pod dacie.

– Wrzesień 1944 – czyta. – To wygląda jak... – marszczy brwi. – Jak kolejny list. Ale dlaczego wpisał go tutaj? _Willy, mam się dobrze. Śniłeś mi się dzisiaj. W tym śnie..._

 

… _przyszedłeś do mnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy widziałem Cię po raz pierwszy. W pełnym mundurze, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tak dawno już nie widziałem Twojego uśmiechu. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś pisałeś o fotografii? Też mam swoją. Ale nie oddaje wszystkiego. Zdecydowanie nie._

_Chyba straciłem już nadzieję, że moje listy do Ciebie dotrą. Ale obiecałem, że będę pisać. A obietnic się nie łamie. Dlatego nie przestaję. Wierzę, że pewnego dnia dowiesz się tego wszystkiego, Willy._

_Zawsze znajdziemy jakąś drogę – pamiętam, co mówiłeś._

_Za trzy miesiące miną cztery lata, odkąd spotkałem Cię po raz pierwszy. Szmat czasu. A jednak wciąż mam wrażenie, że minęło go tak mało..._

_Czemu czas spędzony z bliskimi przemija szybko, a rozłąka ciągnie się w nieskończoność? To niesprawiedliwe._

_Tęsknię, zawsze._

_Ed_

_-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-_

 

_17.02.1945r._

_Willy,_

_mam się dobrze._

_Chociaż był moment, gdy myślałem, że to już koniec. Trafili mnie dość paskudnie. Lekarz wojskowy powiedział, że kula zmiażdżyła kość – cokolwiek to dla mnie oznacza. Powiem Ci jedno, druhu: ból był okropny. Słowo daję, sądziłem, że nie doczekam rana._

_Teraz jest już nieco lepiej, mogę utrzymać w dłoni pióro, więc korzystam z tego i piszę do Ciebie. Nie martw się o mnie. Nie z takich opresji się wychodziło, prawda?_

_Tęsknię, zawsze._

_Ed_

_-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-_

 

_19.02.1945r._

_Willy,_

_mam się dobrze._

_Z moją ręką jednak trochę gorzej. Na razie nie jestem w stanie utrzymać karabinu. Wątpią, bym kiedykolwiek jeszcze mógł to zrobić. Podobnie powrotem tam, na górę. Nie jestem już przydatny. Wiesz, co to oznacza?_

_Wracam._

_Wracam do domu._

_Wracam do domu, ale to nigdy nie będzie dom. Bo mawiają: dom jest tam, gdzie serce. Serce zostawiłem gdzie indziej. Ty wiesz._

_Więc... nie będzie mnie tu, kiedy znów się zjawisz. Ale wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Zawsze będziesz wiedzieć._

_Wygraj dla mnie tę wojnę. Jak nie ty to kto?_

_Tęsknię, zawsze._

_Ed_

_-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-_

 

Mimo powrotu z frontu, nie przestał pisać. Robił to aż do końca wojny i na długo potem, a listy stawały się coraz bardziej osobiste, coraz bardziej... uczuciowe. Louis przewraca kolejne kilkadziesiąt kartek, przebiegając wzrokiem po datach.

– Długo o nim pamiętał – mówi. – Lata pięćdziesiąte, sześćdziesiąte... Pisał za każdym razem, gdy było mu źle. – Podnosi wzrok, by ujrzeć w oczach Harry'ego łzy. – Kochanie? Coś się stało, kociaku?

– Nie czytajmy dalej – prosi drżącym głosem. – Nie czytajmy już.

Louis otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz zamyka je, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. To ma prawo być przytłaczające. Sam nie jest pewny, czy mają prawo zagłębiać się w to dalej. Willy stał się najbliższym powiernikiem pradziadka Edwarda. Znajdują się tutaj wszystkie jego myśli, nawet długo po ślubie z prababcią Harry'ego i narodzinach jego babci.

Ostatni raz przebiega wzrokiem po dzienniku, po czym pochyla się do przodu i delikatnie całuje chłopaka w skroń.

– Co tylko zechcesz – odpowiada cicho. – Rozumiem. Mogę tylko zobaczyć, z kiedy jest ostatnia? – pyta. Harry kiwa głową.

Przewraca więc kartki do ostatniej zapisanej strony. Patrzy na datę.

– 1998. Osiemnasty sierpnia – mówi. Drugi unosi wzrok.

– To dzień przed jego śmiercią – oznajmia i przyciąga notes bliżej.

Pismo jest już chwiejne i odrobinę nieczytelne. Widać, że drżały mu ręce. Miał niecałe osiemdziesiąt lat, kiedy umarł, ale był bardzo schorowany. Harry pamięta jak przez mgłę, że odwiedzał go razem z babcią. Ten człowiek zawsze go dziwił. Mimo kruchej, wyniszczonej wojną i chorobą postawy, zawsze biła od niego jakaś przedziwna siła. _Jesteś wojownikiem_ , pisał o nim Will. Chyba teraz lepiej to rozumie. Jego pradziadek był wojownikiem, był nim do samego końca.

Ostatni list Edwarda, prawdopodobnie ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zapisał, jest bardzo krótki.

 

_Willy,_

_mam się dobrze._

_Wracam do domu._

_Ed_

_-. .- / --.. .- .-- ... --.. . / .-- / -- --- .. -- / ... . .-. -.-. ..-_

 

– Dom jest tam, gdzie serce – szepcze Harry, a Lou otacza go ramieniem.

– W porządku? – upewnia się.

– Tak. Wrócił do domu – odpowiada, po czym przesuwa palcem po ostatniej linijce. – Zastanawia mnie ten wzorek. Był pod każdym listem, zauważyłeś?

– Może miał dla nich jakieś symboliczne znaczenie?

– Długi – stwierdza, przyglądając mu się uważniej. Coś mu przypomina, ale nie ma pojęcia, co takiego. To tylko sekwencja kresek i kropek.

Louis wyjmuje dziennik z jego dłoni z zamiarem przyjrzenia się znakom bliżej, ale zamiast tego z zaskoczeniem dotyka tylnej okładki.

– Tu jest jakby... Zgrubienie? – dziwi się i przewraca kartki na sam koniec. Otwiera oczy nieco szerzej. – Zobacz – odzywa się. – Nieśmiertelniki.

I są tam, dwie pary. Przyklejone do okładki. Jest tam też zdjęcie.

– Założysz się, że to ta fotografia, o której pisał? – pyta Harry, odczepiając ją i oglądając uważnie. Zwykłe czarno-białe zdjęcie, nieco sfatygowane, jakby wielokrotnie przekładane było z miejsca na miejsce. Przedstawia dwóch młodych chłopaków, mniej-więcej w ich wieku. Jeden bardzo przypomina Harry'ego, ma podobne rysy twarzy. Obaj mają na sobie mundury – i uśmiechają się szeroko. W tej zamarzniętej w czasie chwili wydają się szczęśliwi. To piękne zdjęcie. – Lou?

Louis jednak bardziej jest pochłonięty nieśmiertelnikami.

– Te są twojego pradziadka, tak? – mamrocze, wskazując parę, na której, prócz numeru, wybite jest nazwisko Edward Cooper.

– Tak, to panieńskie nazwisko babci – kiwa głową Harry. – Czemu pytasz?

– Bo to znaczy, że te drugie... – Lou delikatnie bierze je w palce. – Że należały do niego. Do Williama.

Harry czuje, jak w jego gardle formuje się mała gula.

– Och. Miał je przez cały ten czas?

– Wygląda na to, że tak – przyznaje Louis, jego brwi jednak nadal są zmarszczone. – Ale nie o to chodzi.

– Więc o co?

Chłopak odczepia jedną z blaszek i ujmuje ją w dwa palce. Potem podsuwa ją Harry'emu.

– Przeczytaj mi to, co widzisz.

Harry posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale wykonuje polecenie.

– William Tomli... – milknie. Przełyka ślinę. – Tomlinson. – Unosi wzrok w poszukiwaniu jego oczu. – Chyba nie myślisz, że...

– Czy kiedy wspominałem o moim pradziadku, mówiłem, że ma na imię William? – pyta Louis. Harry zakrywa usta dłońmi.

– To niemożliwe – mamrocze. – To niemożliwe. To niemożliwe, żeby taki zbieg okoliczności... – Mruga. – Czy twój pradziadek brał udział w wojnie?

– Brał – kiwa głową Louis. – Ale w czterdziestym trzecim trafił do niewoli. Wrócił do Anglii dopiero kilka lat później.

Dłonie Harry'ego nerwowo pociągają za wolny kosmyk włosów.

– Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? – chrypi.

– Wtedy przestały przychodzić listy – podsumowuje Lou.

– Jezu – wzdycha Harry. – To takie nieprawdopodobne. Nie umiem nawet wyobrazić sobie...

– Nie musisz – wtrąca się Louis. – Bo tak się składa, że jutro go poznasz. A właściwie... – zerka na zegarek. – Właściwie to już dziś.

 

~*~

 

Dom Anne jest widoczny już z daleka. Światło lampek odbija się w śniegu, otaczając go czymś na kształt czerwono-złotej mgiełki. Harry uśmiecha się lekko. Tutaj zawsze tak bardzo czuło się Boże Narodzenie. Ma cichą nadzieję, że uda mu się wnieść chociaż część tej magii do domu jego i Louisa. Tradycja powinna być kontynuowana, prawda?

Lou zatrzymuje samochód i przenosi wzrok na chłopaka.

– Obie rodziny przy jednym stole. Czy my naprawdę się na to piszemy? – śmieje się nerwowo.

– Bądź optymistą – parska Harry. – Chyba lepiej żeby poznali się teraz niż dopiero na weselu.

Nie rozmawiali nigdy o ślubie, wciąż są bardzo młodzi. Ale... dla obu zawsze oczywiste było, że chcą zestarzeć się razem, więc to, że kiedyś się pobiorą jest tylko kwestią czasu. Louis uśmiecha się. Nie jest to może zbyt szeroki uśmiech, ale zawsze coś.

Harry patrzy na niego przez chwilę z nieokreśloną miną, po czym wysiada z samochodu, obchodzi go i otwiera drzwi od strony kierowcy. Potem wyciąga przed siebie dłoń.

– Chodź – mówi, a kiedy Lou łapie go za rękę, nie puszcza jej aż do samych drzwi. Zerka na złączone palce kątem oka i myśli, że to zabawne, jak idealnie do siebie pasują. Zupełnie, jakby zostały stworzone specjalnie dla siebie nawzajem.

Anne wita ich z entuzjazmem, jak zawsze. Ściska i całuje, powtarzając, jak dobrze ich widzieć.

– Jak dawno was tu nie było – wzdycha, wodząc wzrokiem po ich twarzach. – Muszę się napatrzeć.

– Mamo – śmieje się Harry. – To nie tak, że wyprowadziłem się na koniec świata, wiesz.

Kobieta zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

– Ślicznie ci w tej fryzurze, Lou – mówi ciepło, po czym wskazuje im korytarz. – Wchodźcie, są już prawie wszyscy, czekamy tylko na babcię.

By być szczerym, Harry zna już większość rodziny Louisa. Jedynym znakiem zapytania jest pradziadek. Kiedy więc wchodzą do salonu i witają się ze wszystkimi, odszukuje go wzrokiem i przygląda się uważnie. Patrzy na siwego staruszka na wózku i przypomina sobie starą fotografię. Czy to może być ten sam człowiek?... Czy takie zbiegi okoliczności są w ogóle możliwe?

Gdy podchodzą bliżej i Louis przedstawia ich sobie, mężczyzna wpatruje się w twarz Harry'ego trochę za długo.

– Czy coś się stało? – pyta chłopak niepewnie.

– Nie, nie, ależ skądże – zaprzecza staruszek szybko. – Po prostu... Przypominasz mi kogoś, kogo kiedyś znałem.

W tym momencie Harry właściwie już _wie_. Po minie Louisa domyśla się, że on też.

Kolacja wigilijna mija w miłej atmosferze. Rodzinnej. To znacznie prostsze, niż Lou się obawiał. Ich bliscy wydają się doskonale ze sobą dogadywać. Śmieją się, żartują, gawędzą i śpiewają. _Święta mogłyby wyglądać tak co roku_ , myśli Harry i łapie spojrzenie swojego chłopaka, który wygląda, jakby doskonale wiedział, co chodzi mu po głowie. Cóż. Już dawno nauczyli się rozumieć bez słów.

Kiedy przychodzi czas rozdawania prezentów, wszystkie siostry Louisa niemal rzucają się do choinki. Harry widzi rozczuloną minę Anne. Minęło już sporo czasu, od kiedy w tym domu ktoś wierzył w świętego Mikołaja.

Rozgląda się badawczo, po czym łapie dłoń Lou pod stołem.

– Gdzie pradziadek? – pyta cicho.

– Wydaje mi się, że pojechał do sąsiedniego pokoju – mówi Louis. – Może było dla niego trochę za głośno. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

Harry patrzy na niego pytająco. Lou kiwa głową.

– Tak, to chyba dobry moment.

Wstają od stołu. W tym zamieszaniu łatwo się wymknąć. Harry bierze z oparcia krzesła swoją torbę i wyciąga z niej kolorowy pakunek. Jedyny, który nie znalazł się pod choinką, bo to... wydawało się wręcz niewłaściwe.

Ten prezent ma zbyt dużą wartość.

Odnajdują pradziadka w gabinecie. Na dźwięk ich kroków odwraca się na wózku.

– Wszystko w porządku, chłopcy – zapewnia, nim zdążą się odezwać. – Potrzebowałem tylko chwili oddechu.

Wymieniają spojrzenia.

– Właściwie to mamy do ciebie sprawę, dziadku – mówi Louis i wyciąga z kieszeni złożoną na pół kartkę. – Znaleźliśmy coś przy przeglądaniu starych listów. Jakby... symbol. Może będziesz wiedział, co oznacza?

– Coś z czasów wojny? – zgaduje mężczyzna, poprawiając na nosie okulary.

– Tak, wygląda na to, że tak – przytakuje Lou i podaje mu karteczkę. Wcześniej pieczołowicie przepisał na nią wzorek, który widniał na każdym liście, który znaleźli kasetce.

Pradziadek zbliża notkę do oczu i oznajmia:

– Cóż, to alfabet Morse'a.

Harry wiedział, że coś mu te kropki i kreski przypominają. _Wiedział_.

– Umie pan to odczytać? – pyta.

– Tak sądzę. Kreska-kropka, czyli mamy tu _n_. Potem kropka-kreska, zatem _a_. Potem... – Nagle jego oczy rozszerzają się. Przełyka ślinę. – Mówicie, że znaleźliście to przy jakimś liście?

– Tak, babcia Harry'ego nam je przekazała. Jego pradziadek chciał, żeby je miał. Trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego.

William unosi wzrok. Patrzy na nich znad okularów i chociaż wygląda na nieco zagubionego, ma w oczach coś tak żywego, że... Harry tyle razy widywał to samo w oczach Louisa. Rozumie swojego pradziadka w pełni. Nie da się przejść obok tego obojętnie. On sam w końcu zakochał się w tym błysku.

– Macie je jeszcze? – pyta. W jego głosie dźwięczy nadzieja.

– W zasadzie... – zaczyna Harry i ostrożnie wyciąga paczkę. Potem kładzie ją na kolanach mężczyzny. Ten patrzy na nich z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Domyśliliście się? – pyta, choć brzmi to bardziej jak stwierdzenie. Kiedy kiwają głowami powoli, wzdycha. – Ten Morse. _Na zawsze w moim sercu_. Tak brzmiała wiadomość.

– Otwórz – prosi Louis, wskazując prezent. W środku jest coś więcej niż listy. Pradziadek wykonuje prośbę i pierwszym, na czym zatrzymują się jego dłonie, są nieśmiertelniki. Ujmuje je nieporadnie między palce i przesuwa opuszkiem po wybitych literach. Zamiera jednak, kiedy jego wzrok pada na coś innego, wsuniętego między dwie pożółkłe kartki.

Fotografia.

Wyciąga ją ostrożnie. Niemal z czcią. Łzy płyną mu po twarzy.

– Eddie... – szepcze, gładząc zdjęcie pokrzywionym ze starości palcem.

Louis ściska delikatnie dłoń Harry'ego. _Chodź_ , zdaje się mówić. To zbyt intymna scena, by mogli być jej świadkami. Zostawiają Williama samego we własnym świecie, wśród wspomnień.

– Czy to będzie dziwne, jeśli powiem, że w pewnym sensie wierzę w przeznaczenie? – pyta cicho Harry, kiedy stają pod oknem na korytarzu. Na zewnątrz panuje już ciemność, gwiazdy są tylko drobnymi, jasnymi punkcikami, odcinającymi się na tle czarnego nieba. Z salonu dobiegają ich radosne głosy, dźwięk rozrywanego papieru prezentowego i wesołe okrzyki. Gdzieś w tle Michael Buble zawodzi _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ przy wtórze Gemmy. Louis przytula chłopaka od tyłu, mocno otaczając go ramionami. Harry czuje na kręgosłupie bicie jego serca. _Melodia mojego życia_ , myśli. Oświetla ich tylko ciepły blask lampek choinkowych.

– To znaczy? – pyta Lou.

– Oni – odpowiada on niejasno, ale jest pewny, że Louis wie, o kogo chodzi. Potem dodaje: – My. Patrzę na nas i to jest prawie jakby... jakby dostali od losu drugą szansę.

Chłopak delikatnie muska jego ucho ustami.

– Może – mamrocze.

– Bo spójrz – kontynuuje Harry. – Kochali się, ale rozdzieliła ich wojna. Poza tym nawet gdyby tak się nie stało... To nie były dobre czasy dla ludzi takich jak my – wzdycha. – Ale... Tyle lat później spotkaliśmy się my, zupełnym przypadkiem. I...

Louis uśmiecha się.

– ...zrobiliśmy dokładnie to samo.

Coś ściska Harry'ego w gardle. To może być wzruszenie lub zachwyt, ale... równie dobrze może to być po prostu miłość do Louisa. Tak wielka, że czasem przestaje się w nim mieścić. Tak oszałamiająca, że czasem odbiera mu mowę.

Tak odwzajemniona, że aż trudno w to uwierzyć.

– Wygląda na to, że jesteś na mnie skazany – mówi, a jego głos jest jeszcze bardziej ochrypły i niższy niż zwykle.

Lou uśmiecha się ciepło.

– To dobrze, bo nigdzie się nie wybieram.

 

~*~

 

_Ledwie przekracza próg namiotu, zimne dłonie zaciskają się na jego ramionach i wciągają go głębiej. Z impetem padają na pryczę, która jest zdecydowanie za mała, by pomieścić dwójkę ludzi. Stęka, ale jednocześnie śmieje się cicho._

– _Ed, idioto, jesteś lodowaty – narzeka._

_Edward patrzy na niego spod rzęs. Zielone oczy hipnotyzują._

– _To zrób z tym coś – mówi sugestywnie. William wznosi spojrzenie do sufitu._

– _Tutaj? W każdej chwili może ktoś wejść._

– _Nikt nie wejdzie – zapewnia Ed. – A nawet jeśli..._

– _Nie strasz mnie – zastrzega Will. – Bo jeszcze się rozmyślę._

_Edward uśmiecha się szeroko. Uśmiech nadal widnieje na jego twarzy, kiedy William całuje go delikatnie. Przymyka oczy. Nie wyobraża sobie kochać kogoś równie mocno._

– _To takie niewłaściwe – wzdycha Will. – Jesteśmy w samym środku wojny. Nie powinniśmy skupić się na tym?_

– _Wiesz, jak mawiają. – Ed wodzi dłońmi po jego karku i plecach. Will może wyczuć zgrubienia na jego palcach, powstałe przez godziny grania na gitarze._

_Zanim trafił na front, Edward był muzykiem. Will wciąż pamięta, jakie wrażenie wywarł na nim, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał jego grę na fortepianie._

_Uśmiecha się w pocałunku._

_Jest ciasno, ale w jakiś sposób sprawiają, że to działa. Potem chowają się pod cienkim kocem i tulą do siebie, by choć trochę się ogrzać. Obaj wiedzą, że powinni się ubrać, ale te kradzione chwile prywatności są tak cenne... Chcą wykorzystać je do końca._

_Edward stuka palcami o jego nagie ramię. To już taki nawyk. Will zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Długi, krótki, krótki, długi. Długi, długi, krótki, krótki, krótki, długi, krótki, długi, długi, krótki, krótki, krótki, długi, długi, krótki, krótki, krótki. Krótki, długi, długi. Długi, długi, długi, długi, długi, krótki, krótki, długi, długi. Krótki, krótki, krótki, krótki, krótki, długi, krótki, długi, krótki, długi, krótki, krótki, krótki, długi._

_Na zawsze w moim sercu. To takie ich hasło. Motto życiowe. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, na zawsze w moim sercu._

– _Pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy? – pyta cicho Ed i zaczyna wybijać wiadomość od nowa._

_William uśmiecha się delikatnie._

– _Jak mógłbym zapomnieć – szepcze. – Piękny dzień._

– _Trochę smutny – zauważa Edward. – Wigilia poza domem to zawsze coś..._

– _Wiem. Ale wydarzyło się wtedy coś dobrego, prawda? – komentuje. – Najpierw usłyszałem, jak grasz na fortepianie. To był Chopin, o ile dobrze pamiętam... – Pamięta doskonale. Pamięta wszystko z tamtego wieczoru. – Dopiero później cię zobaczyłem. Śmiałeś się._

– _A ty byłeś najgłośniejszym klientem w całym lokalu – uśmiecha się do wspomnień Ed. – I najbardziej obleganym przez kobiety._

Ale jakie to miało znaczenie, jeśli nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od pewnego chłopaka w mundurze lotnika, _myśli William._

– _Potem wpadliśmy na siebie w korytarzu. Dosłownie wpadliśmy – przypomina Edward._

– _Przewróciłeś się na mnie – śmieje się Will._

– _Może dlatego tak dobrze mnie zapamiętałeś – mamrocze mężczyzna i puszcza mu oczko. William śmieje się jeszcze głośniej i serdeczniej, potem przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w czoło. Odnajduje jego oczy._

– _Kocham cię, Eddie – szepcze. – To wielkie słowa, ale... nie boję się ich, kiedy wiem, że to prawda. Czysta prawda._

_Ed pociąga nosem._

– _Czy mogę wyznać ci miłość jak muzyk? – pyta._

_Will unosi brwi._

– _Jesteś nim._

– _A ty jesteś melodią w mojej głowie i rytmem w moim sercu, Willy. Dlatego zawsze będziesz przy mnie, wiesz? Nawet kiedy będziesz daleko._

_Żaden z nich nie oszukuje się, że to będzie trwało wiecznie. Ale ta konkretna chwila w czasoprzestrzeni należy tylko i wyłącznie do nich._

_Długi, krótki, krótki, długi. Długi, długi, krótki, krótki, krótki, długi..._

– _Na zawsze w moim sercu, Eddie – szepcze Will i całuje go delikatnie. Ed cicho nuci Chopina._

 


End file.
